The NotSo Ordinary Family
by Missile D
Summary: What if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get an adopted sister names Kagome? Dun Dun Dun R/R to find out!!!!!!
1. Adoption!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha k jeez......  
  
A/N : Hope you like my first fic, well here we go.  
  
The Not-So Ordinary family By: Lauren D.  
  
It all began when Sesshomaru was 10 and Inuyasha was 6. Their mother, Rumiko  
  
Takahashi (A/N: Is that her last name I forgot..) was discussing an important issue with her  
  
husband. "I think we should adopt one, it's a perfectly good idea, Taishou" "Are you sure,  
  
Rumiko adopting a little girl might be a surprise for the boys" " Then we'll adopt a  
  
younger one,a young human girl that way I don't think there would be to much fighting"  
  
"alright but let's keep it a surprise for the boys, I 'll go get my car" (A/N: *Gasp* Inuyasha's  
  
dad driving a car.... I can't picture that and oh yeah this takes place in Kagome's time  
  
Though later we'll get into the feudal era).  
  
Meanwhile at the foster home a lady was introducing Mrs. and Mr. Takahashi to t  
  
the little kids in the adoption center."So your looking for a 4 or 5 year old girl." "Yes." Mr.  
  
and Mrs. Takahashi replied. She led them to a little girl playing with blocks. She had  
  
shoulder length midnight black hair and deep blue-gray eyes. (A/N: Guess who!!!)  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, age: 4, Kagome,dear say high to Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." The little  
  
girl got up and bowed a bit then rose her head high up with an enormous smile and  
  
went hopping around yelling "HELLO MR. AND MRS. TAKA...HASHI".  
  
"Kagome dear calm down" the lady gave a slight laugh "she's very hyper." Mr.  
  
and Mrs. Takahashi looked at each other and gave a slight nod. "We'll take her ma'am"  
  
Rumiko said with an smile. They signed the adoption papers and took Kagome in their  
  
hand.  
  
Hahahaha Cliffie I'm so evil please review and tell me if I should make this an  
  
Sango and Miroku pairing too!!!!! I'm not doing this because I want reviews, I do though i  
  
it's just that I can't decide sometimes and I need somebody elses descision. Thanx people  
  
and remember to review to tell me your opinion!!!!!!!!!!! By the way how do you accept  
  
anonymous reviews as well as signed ones somebody said I don't accept them but I  
  
want to!!! 


	2. WHAT THE!

A/N: Hey it's me again Lauren, and I'm here to write-*ahem* type my second chapter of The Not So Ordinary Family!!!!!! K on with the story author talking later.....  
  
The Not So Ordinary Family By: Lauren D.  
  
Chapter 2- WHAT THE-!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehe guess who said that:)  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sweety we have a surprise for you." Their mother was smiling  
  
at them in a-well freakish way. She had to admit she was a bit nervous about how the  
  
boys would take this sudden kind of news. Then as if on the cue their father came in  
  
holding a little girl's hand. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at her for a while and  
  
Sesshomaru asked " You got us a new robot toy?" Both Rumiko and Taishou fell down  
  
anime style.(A/N: Can somecody tell me what it's really called?!)Taishou cleared his  
  
throat but still had a sweatdrop " No, this is your new little sister, Kagome."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cried. " You heard your father she's your new  
  
sister and I am trusting you two to take absolutely good care of her" Rumiko said  
  
seriously." WHAT THE-no mom I'm only 6 years old!!!!" Inuyasha said. "It's not only your  
  
responsibility it's also your brother." "But he'll just leave all the work to me!! " Taishou  
  
laughed " You don't have to worry about that, I'll make sure both your brother and you  
  
take care of liittle Kagome and if you don't well lets say there will be consequences."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shivered a bit but kept their faces still, they knew what their  
  
father ment by "consequences".( A/N: Do you know Dr. Evil whenever he emphasizes  
  
laser he does that finger thing that's what you do for the word consequences in this  
  
sentence.)  
  
"Well we'll leave you guys here to get aquainted, bye" Rumiko said as she dragged  
  
Taishou out of the room. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha eyed her. She was dressed in an mini  
  
skirt and had a short sleeve shirt on with bubbles and sparkles and she had a big bow in  
  
her hair. "Idiot" Sesshomaru said as he walked off. Inuyasha followed him saying "Wretch"  
  
and walking of in the opposite direction. Kagome,left alone walked off to explore the  
  
house she didn't know what idiot or wretch meant anyway. An old lady (guess who?)  
  
watched from the distance, she wanted to help the young girl get along with the 2  
  
boys, she'd see them before in their cold and imature ways.  
  
She took out 2 necklaces and slowly crept off to the boys, Sesshomaru was taking a  
  
nap on a tree so it was easy for to get the necklace on. Inuyasha was punching an  
  
punching bag, Kaede (yep the old lady was Kaede.) slipped the necklace on Inuyasha.  
  
This was going to be an fun day Kaede thought as she walked off.  
  
A/N: Yay finished with chapter 2 stay tuned for more people, and trust me  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to get hurt in the next chapter.....  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...... that was weird... 


	3. What happens to 2 certain boys when they...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I'm just boring it's characters for torture...HA!!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately but I was real busy with the tests I have such as on social studies I totally suck at that subject but turns out I got a 92...yay!!! Well here goes the story...for those who care...  
  
Chapter 3- What happens to 2 certain boys when they pick on a girl.  
  
Kagome skipped outside and wandered over to the flovers. She inhaled their  
  
lovely scent and she started picking them. (a/n:*gasp* with no permission, bad Kagome)  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was walking,when they saw Kagome picking flowers and  
  
thought that now was the perfect time to tease her again and make her cry.(a/n: Yes  
  
Sesshoumaru is nice right now to Inuyasha...and soon will be to Kagome too) They  
  
walked over to her and Inuyasha snatched her flowers away and threw them on the  
  
floor. "Hey" she said looking a bit hurt. " Stupid girl" Sesshoumaru muttered and they  
  
started laughing at her. "Stop laughing at me" Kagome said starting to cry. They kept  
  
laughing.  
  
WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Kagome started crying. The beads on Sesshoumaru  
  
and Inuyasha's neck glowed and then...BOOM!!! A quick zap of lightning came out of  
  
nowhere and zapped them. We now see a comically funny scene with Inuyasha and  
  
Sesshomaru covered in black with big surprised eyes and a dazed look they are standing  
  
awkwardly. Kagome stopped for a moment and opened her eyes due to the sudden  
  
stop of lauging. Then she started laughing and pointing at the dazed brothers. Inuyasha  
  
gave a cough of smoke. " What the hell..." Sesshoumaru began to say while growling  
  
fiercely at Kagome.  
  
Then Kaede appeared and said "Since I am your mother's trusted priestess I am  
  
allowed to punish you for your cruel actions towards this poor little girl. And if you make  
  
her cry again the same thing will happen to you that happened a few minutes ago until  
  
you make her happy again. And don't bother trying to take it off..." she eyed the  
  
growling Inuyasha pulling on his necklace. "Now come Kagome, time to eat dinner" she  
  
glanced at the boys, " you two I hoped you learned your lesson and oh yeah one more  
  
thing only she can take it off now remember to come to dinner don't want to miss  
  
Kagome's first dinner with the family, she would be heartbroken if you don't" and with  
  
that statement Kaede left the two shocked boys(I mean that literally and non literally  
  
cause they did get shocked by lightning and they are also dazed and surprise[shocked])  
  
and walked off with a happy Kagome.  
  
A/N: Yay chapter three is finished *does victory dance* and yes I have a victory dance... 


	4. Under the cherry blossom tree

A/N: Hey it's me whaz up people. Nothing much to check out.....Except if your in the mood to read something violent then you could read the mock team stories by Jericho just look him up in the search engine for fanfiction....if you dont oh well too bad get a life..kidding *smiles weakly*.  
  
Disclaimer: I admit I don't own Inuyasha....see ha I said it!!!!!!  
  
Presenting....Chapter 4 The mysterious boy and the boomerang girl!!!  
  
The Not So Ordinary Family By: Lauren D.  
  
"Damnit" Inuyasha cursed "controlled by a human". "Well hey it's no new dojo gym so quit  
  
complainin' " Sesshoumaru said in a puff "I'm ticked too.." "Im going to kill Kaede!" At that  
  
moment Kagome walked in with a big smile on her face "we're going to see the cherry  
  
blossoms!!!!!" "Yeah right" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru scoffed. "We're not..." Kagome  
  
started to cry. "NO!!!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru cried. Too late......ZAP!!!!!!!The lightning  
  
zapped them both.Afraid of being zapped afain the two boys surrendered and said a  
  
defeated "we'll go".  
  
They walked into the alley of the cherry blossoms. Kagome ran around trying to catch  
  
some of the petaals. Then she saw the most prettiest cherry blossom buds on a tree. She  
  
jumped up and down trying to reach it but she couldn't. She gasped as a flash of white  
  
zipped onto the tree. She blinked, it was Sesshoumaru. In his right hand was the branch  
  
of cherry blossom buds. He handed them to her with a smirk. As she reached for them  
  
with a big smile he pulled away still smirking. "Hey!!!" she cried. He ran and stuck his  
  
tongue out at her. She giggled and ran after him. He tossed it to Inuyasha, he jumped o  
  
onto a tree and Sesshoumaru did the same.  
  
" Not fair " she said, "I can't reach!!!" She sat down sadly and looked up "please come  
  
down and play with me" she said. She began to cry but no lightning.  
  
Flashback******************************************************************* ******************  
  
Then Kaede appeared and said "Since I am your mother's trusted priestess I am  
  
allowed to punish you for your cruel actions towards this poor little girl. And if you make  
  
her cry again the same thing will happen to you that happened a few minutes ago until  
  
you make her happy again.  
  
End Flashback******************************************************************* *************  
  
She's sad?! Both brothers thought. They jumped down and sat next to her. "Here, we're  
  
sorry don't cry" Inuyasha said as he handed her the cherry blossoms. She sniffed and  
  
looked up "thank you ", she gave a small smile.  
  
(A/N: By the way this is the position they are sitting in: Sesshoumaru on the left of Kagome  
  
and Inuyasha on the right.) They sat together and watched the cherry blossoms  
  
fall.............  
  
A/N: Hey I finished I'll right another chapter soon. By the way does anybody know a site  
  
where I can download the song Fukai Mori and listen to it. I appreciate the favor, just  
  
send the site to me in a review thanks!!!:P Cia!!! 


	5. The mysterious boy and the boomerang gir...

A/N: Hey people haven't heard from me in a long time. Ha well I'm back. Sorry for not  
  
updating but blame it on the person who invented homework!!!! Well anyway here's the  
  
long awaited chapter 5....I think. Oh yeah and by the way I'll edit chap 4 and doublespace  
  
for you people so you can read it easier k!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm what oh yeah whateva just read the word *goes back to doing hw*  
  
Presenting Chapter 5: The mysterious boy and the boomerang girl part two!!!! of The NotSo  
  
Ordinary Family By: Lauren D.  
  
As they sat together they were suddenly interupted by a large stick like thing that  
  
flew towards them. Sesshoumaru immediately stood up and smacked the stick away.  
  
Inuyasha stared closely at it, it wasn't a stick it was a extremely large boomerang. He l  
  
ooked around for the one who threw it. Then suddenly a girl wearing black pants and a  
  
short sleeve black shirt and a extremely ticked off look on her face. "MIROKU" she  
  
screamed, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT ALL GIRLS BEING STUPID!!!!!!!" A boy suddenly  
  
jumped out of a bush nearby and blew a raspberry at her and turned around to make his  
  
escape when Inuyasha stepped in front of him and stopped him.  
  
Sango ran to her boomerang only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru. Kagome stood  
  
there and laughed at their silly argument. "Hi," she said to Sango and Miroku, "I'm Kagome  
  
and I'm 4 years old," she pointed to Sesshoumaru "that's Sesshoumaru and he's 10, and the  
  
other boy is Inuyasha which is 6!!!!" she finished happily smiling real wide. The girl smiled  
  
back and said "Hi Kagome I'm Sango and I'm 4 1/2." The boy gave her a look and said "I'm  
  
Miroku and I just turned 6" he said sneering at Sango. Sango sent him a death glare and  
  
walked to her boomerang and put it back on her sling, "sorry about that, Kagome" "It's  
  
okay.....HEY do you and Miroku wanna come to our house?" "Okay me and Miroku will go  
  
thanks!!!"  
  
"Bye," Kagome said happily while waving her hand a goodbye to her new friends.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were standing behind her "you know I kinda liked that boy we  
  
had the same opinions on girls," "Yeah Inuyasha I agree with you." "Hey," Kagome said  
  
starting to cry, "you meanies!!!" "NO WAIT!!!!!" BOOM....."this is all your fault Inuyasha"  
  
"shutup!!!" Rumiko and Taishou watched them from a safe distance "we shall tell them  
  
tommorrow" Taishou said. "Yes I suppose your right it's about time they fufill their true  
  
destiny....."  
  
A/N:How was it please review and tell me k and should I include Kikyou...but only to  
  
embarrass and humuliate her MUHAHAHAHAHA ok bye see ya!!!!:P 


	6. Picnic Madness

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back!!! I am totallly going to type another chapter of my story!!! I wanna reach a lot of reviews!!! Ha! And my friends are pushing me about the fact so....enough with the dilly-dallying lets get the story on!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6- Picnic Madness By: Lauren D.  
  
**************1 year has passed and the 5 have become great friends****************  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!YOU-YOU-YOU STUPID MONKEY YOU ATE ALL OF OUR PICNIC SANDWICHES!!!!" a young girl screamed, while chasing a young mischevious boy with a giant boomerang. Another young girl was sitting on a blanket laughing. And the other two boys were sitting next to her. The younger one stuffing his face and the older one looking at him disgustingly.  
  
Rumiko, Taishou, Koyoko, Hokou, Jinnsen, and Tai sit at a summer table with an umbrella talking quietly. (A/N: Koyoko-[Koh-Yoh-Koh]- Miroku's mom, Hokou--[Hoh-Koo] -Miroku's dad, Jinnsen-[Jin- Sen]- Sango's dad, and Tai-[Tie]- Sango's mom, what else am I supposed to do they don't give the friggin' names here!?).  
  
"I still don't get why Kaede stopped up when we were about to tell them and told us to tell you instead." Taishou sighed. "This is a very important matter." Hokou said. "Some things are just to be discovered and not told...." Tai said with uncertainty in her light voice.  
  
Kagome stared at the parents. Taishou with his long silver hair and golden eyes. Rumiko with her wavy black hair and violet eyes. Koyoko and her deep black/blue hair and deep black eyes. Hokou with his wise looking face. Tai with her beautiful long hair and brown eyes. And Jinnsen with his black hair and strong deep colored eyes. Kagome wondered what they could be talking about.  
  
Kagome reached her little hand into the picnic basket for a apple. Her hand felt nothing. Surely Inuyasha couldn't have eaten it all and saved none for her! It was her idea, she thought! She peered into the basket.....empty......the whole thing was empty......not one french fry left......her eyes began to water. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" an ear-peircing wail erupted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her direction. "I WORKED SO HARD ON HAVING THE PICNIC TO BE PERFECT AND-AND-AND NOW INUYASHA AND MIROKU ATE ALL THE FOOD HOW ARE WE GOING TO HAVE A PICNIC NOW!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
BOOM!!!! Everyone looked at where the sound erupted. Sesshoumaru coughed, and some black smoke came out of his mouth. "Not again..." Rumiko said shaking her head. "Excuse me" a voice said from behind them, "I am looking for 5 young children"........  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun what will happen next......Oh yeah and people I'm gonna start two new fics soon.....Please review!!!!! I wanna know how my story is!!!!!Ciao! and till next time!!!! 


End file.
